


Wishing

by jujukittychick



Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a good bro, Allison is so done, Chris likes him anyway, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Stiles is a trainwreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Chris wants Stiles.  Stiles thinks Chris is the hottest DILF ever.  Allison is so over both of their pining.(Originally posted to main collection 12/5/20)
Relationships: Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Series: LJ stories_a_z prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105569
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> For 1_million_words a-z challenge- W and stories_a_z - W; For Merry Trope-mas - Day #5: Mutual Pining

Chris Argent was very aware of his faults, and he had many, starting with being a blind follower to his family’s genocidal behavior at one point to simply being what the kids called emotionally constipated most of the time. He never once thought of adding cradle robber to the list.

To be fair, the person...boy...young man _was_ actually legal. Barely. Eighteen and a whole year younger than Chris' own daughter, and a friend of hers as well, just to make the situation even more awkward. At least he was out of high school?

Chris finished the glass of whiskey he’d been nursing all at once and rubbed his temples. For the life of him, he couldn’t pinpoint when his feelings had changed from annoyance to grudging respect to a certain fondness heavily flavored with lust. He was just debating on whether to have another drink when he heard the front door open and the clatter of shoes being kicked off.

“Daddy?”

“In the kitchen, sweetheart.”

“Hey, so I told you about that project I’m working on for my class? Hope you don’t mind, but I invited Stiles over so we can work on it together.”

Chris’ head dropped and he took a long, deep breath, before spinning around on the barstool and got a good look at his daughter and the boy he couldn’t keep out of his thoughts. With his skin still as milky pale as always, his hair longer these days and always looking like he’d just rolled out of bed after a good fuck, and, since he’d ditched the layers and baggy clothes finally, his long, leanly muscled build was shown off to full glory, Stiles looked...good. Good enough to star in every dirty fantasy he’d been having in the past few months. Swallowing hard, he nodded. “Stiles, how’re you doing?”

~~

Stiles had to bite back an incredibly heartfelt moan as Chris spun around to look at them, his elbows propped back on the island counter behind him and pulling his grey t-shirt tight across his chest and his legs sprawled open, encased in worn faded denim that did nothing to hide the impressive bulge he was very much _not_ looking at, thank you very much. Giving an awkward wave, he tried not to smile like an idiot. “Hey, Chris. And, you know, just trying to get through classes.” Rocking back on his heels, he looked desperately over at Allison who just rolled her eyes at his plight. “Right, so, we should uh...be getting busy. With the project! Not sex! I mean it’s Alli. Not that there’s anything wrong with Allison! Alli’s great, but like, I don’t even swing that way. Not that you care about that! I just, oh my god make me stop!”

“Bye, Daddy. We’ll be upstairs.”

Covering his face, Stiles just let Alli drag him out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom.

~~

Staring in slight amazement as the kid just kept digging his hole deeper the longer he talked, he had to wonder what in the world he was thinking being attracted to him. And then Alli dragged him out of the room and he got a good look at Stiles’ round ass that looked like it would fit his hands just perfectly and remembered one of the reasons.

~~

Allison dragged a furiously blushing Stiles into her bedroom and shut the door firmly, watching as he threw himself onto her bed and buried his head in her pillows to scream. “Really, Stiles?”

Rolling over, he hugged her pillow as he looked at her miserably. “I can’t help it. You’re dad’s a total DILF and, unless it’s a crisis, I just get so overwhelmed trying to talk to him with all of his hotness _right there_.”

Allison gagged and glared at him, “Yes, you’ve told me before, repeatedly, unfortunately. Honestly, Stiles, I couldn’t care less that you want to bang an older guy, I just don’t want to hear about it being my dad you’re lusting after.” It really didn’t help that she could see the way her dad was checking out Stiles just as often, and, seriously, how did these two normally observant people completely miss that they’re totally gone on each other.

Hauling her backpack over to her desk, she started dragging out all the things she needed for her project. “Come on, let’s just work on the project and you can distract yourself from your complete inability to talk to my dad like a normal person.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at her back. “Thanks, Alli, feel the love.”

Laughing, she sent a text to Scott and Isaac muttering to herself, “Oh, you will.”

~~

They’d actually made pretty good progress on their project when Allison decided it was time for a break and hauled Stiles downstairs to raid the kitchen since they’d worked through dinner. As Stiles was digging through the fridge, her text alert went off. Just as she finished reading it her dad walked into the kitchen too. “Oh, hey, Daddy, perfect timing! The boys just messaged me, their schedules finally lined up and they wanted to know if they could take me out on a date. But I told Stiles he could crash here since his dad is working a night shift he’d be home all alone. You don’t mind do you? You two could watch a movie or something, maybe order in dinner.”

Little did they know, they were both giving her the same deer in the headlights slightly horrified look and she was seriously having to resist the urge to cackle like the evil witch in a cartoon. With both of them trying to find some kind of objection because they were both pining idiots, she just smiled brightly, hugged Stiles, kissed her dad on the cheek and hurried from the kitchen. “Thanks, Daddy! I’m going to go get ready!”

~~

Blinking after the departing figure of his daughter, Chris looked back to the startled teen standing in front of his open refrigerator. “So I guess we both agreed to that?”

“I...um...yes?” Shaking his head, Stiles closed the fridge door and tucked his hands in his pockets. “Look, it was nice of Alli to offer and everything, but I can go. I don’t want to disturb you. Not like I’m not used to spending nights alone at the house by now.”

Chris knew Stiles was just saying that as a statement of fact, but it still made him feel bad. Sighing to himself, he shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Like she said, we can order some food and watch a game or a movie or something.”

“If you’re sure?”

And gods, that bashful blush the kid had going on was not helping Chris keep his mind out of the gutter. “Yeah...yeah I’m sure.” Neither was the brilliant smile he turned on him. Before he could say or do anything to embarrass himself, Allison came breezing through the kitchen, kissing them both on the cheek and telling them to have a good night.

As silence fell on the house once more after Allison left, they wound up staring awkwardly at each other for a moment before Chris shook himself. Noticing what Stiles was wearing from a practical standpoint, he tilted his head. “Did you bring any other clothes with you? If not I can give you something more comfortable to change into.”

~~

Oh gods, Stiles was going to die. Home alone with Christopher Argent who was offering up his own clothes for Stiles to get comfortable in. He could feel the heat in his cheeks. It was official, he was going to combust from embarrassment. How was he supposed to handle this?!

“I, uh, yeah, no.” Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. “No, it was kind of a last minute idea and I didn’t bring anything with me. So, yes, clothes would be good, thanks.”

“Right, just uh, follow me up to my room. I can find you something that’ll fit.”

Trying not to hyperventilate since he was going to _Chris’ room_ , where there was a bed and where Chris got naked and oh holy fuck, Stiles was so screwed! And not in the fun ways. But maybe...maybe he could test the waters a little?

As they entered the room, Stiles watched as Chris bent over slightly to dig through his dresser drawer, biting his lip to keep back the groan that was trying to escape at seeing the older man’s ass like that. Taking a chance, he pulled his t-shirt off, leaving him standing in only his jeans and boxers as he waited for Chris to turn around.

~~

Chris had caught a glimpse in the mirror above the dresser of Stiles staring at his ass as he bent over to look for a shirt. Standing back up, he stared at the reflection of the boy shirtless, that pretty blush from earlier creeping down his chest as well. Well, shit.

Turning around, he let his eyes run slowly over the teen from head to toe, watching that blush deepen and his breathing speed up, but he didn’t try to cover himself, didn’t look away. Alright then. 

Stalking towards the teen slowly, he let the shirt drop carelessly onto the bed as he stopped in front of Stiles, looking down at him. Reaching out slowly, he rested his hand on one of Stiles’ hips, drawing a shaky exhale from him. Voice soft, he watched the way Stiles’ eyes were drawn to his mouth, “You know, I think my darling daughter was playing matchmaker.”

“Y...yeah?”

“Mmhmmm, the question is, was she right? About a possible match?”

Chris reveled in the dazed look on Stiles’ face as his gaze darted everywhere over Chris’ body he could manage, lingering for quite a bit on the front of Chris’ jeans as he licked his lips. And, he hated to admit it, but it had been an extremely long time since anybody had looked at him with that kind of hungry desire. Laughing softly, he cupped Stiles’ cheek with his other hand, urging him to look up and meet his eyes. “Well, Stiles?”

Stiles’ brain seemed to restart suddenly as he blinked and blushed bright red. “I, um, yeah...yes, please. I mean...fuck! You must think I’m some kind of idiot or little kid or...or…”

“Hush, Stiles, just tell me. Because we can let this go now and forget all about it, or…” Chris took a deep breath and put himself out there, for better or worse, “Or you can tell me you’ve wanted me as much as I’ve been wanting you.”

“Fuck yes! Please, Chris…”

Taking pity on, well, both of them really, Chris tugged the teen into his arms and claimed his mouth in a long, lingering kiss, teasing his mouth open with teeth and tongue and moaning as the boy’s body molded so perfectly to his own. Breaking from the kiss slowly, he grinned down at him. “Maybe we should both get more comfortable?”

“Yes! Definitely! Let’s do that! Because I seriously need to get my hands on like all of you right now.”

Laughing, feeling lighter than he had in a long time, he knew he’d at least never be bored with the kid. Tugging him into another kiss, he made a note to himself to pick up a present for Alli the next time he was in town. But for now, he had a very eager lover to take care of.

Which he did. Many times. In many different positions.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I've written and want to see more of my ideas, check out [my plot bunny site](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/). You can comment on existing ideas I have for fics in various fandoms or leave your own requests for me. 
> 
> Also, I decided to get back on [livejournal](https://jujukittychick.livejournal.com/), so you can notes about what I'm working on, new ideas, or whatever, as well as leave me PMs.


End file.
